


Fifty Ficbits

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: femslash_land, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty snapshots of the intertwined lives of a demon and an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Ficbits

01) When Anna first kisses Ruby, Ruby tastes strawberry Chapstick; Anna tastes sulfur.

02) Anna knows the moment Ruby dies.

03) Anna doesn't feel anything after she regains her grace, not for Ruby, not for anyone.

04) There's a reason Anna cut off her wings to begin with; not for Ruby specifically, of course, but for the idea of someone like Ruby.

05) Ruby hums Nightwish's "Wish I Had An Angel"; Anna laughs.

06) Angels are supposed to destroy demons; neither Anna nor Ruby cares.

07) Ruby brings a chocolate bar to the panic room and tosses it to Anna; that might be, Anna thinks, when it begins.

08) Ruby reminds Anna a little of Anna's first girlfriend.

09) Ruby's heartbeat is strong under Anna's palm.

10) Ruby is a stranger with a hideous face under her human one.

11) Anna doesn't understand why Ruby attracts her so.

12) Ruby has only one regret, and it's a bitter one: Anna will never understand Ruby's quest.

13) Neither angels nor demons get an afterlife.

14) The light of dawn casts shadows in the shape of a pentacle across the entrance to the panic room, trapping Ruby there; Anna stands between Ruby and the skylight to break the trap.

15) Neither Anna nor Ruby cares for an audience, so neither Sam nor Dean ever knows.

16) It has been thousands of years for Ruby since she has seen her children or her husband or the lady friend Anna reminds her of.

17) Orgasms are like fireworks, Anna thinks; she'll have to find a way to show Ruby what fireworks are.

18) Anna wishes, after Ruby dies, that there had been some way to save her.

19) Ruby has no idea when her birthday is; Anna's is Christmas Eve, if it matters, because neither the day she was born nor the day she was conceived is the day she came into being.

20) Tomorrow (when the war began) Anna will tell Ruby she loves her.

21) The twenty-first century is so enlightened compared to the fourteenth, in particular with respect to same-sex relationships; Ruby loves it.

22) There's no agony sweeter than falling in love with a mortal enemy.

23) Anna wants to bring Ruby back, but she can't find her.

24) Anna's perfectly capable of protecting herself, but it's sweet of Ruby to try to protect her.

25) Everyone fits in a pigeonhole in Anna's mind, except Ruby.

26) Ruby can't help but hope that one day Anna will understand.

27) Before Ruby comes in answer to Sam's call, she calls Anna for one last fuck; it's the last thing she needs to do to prepare for Lucifer's return.

28) Ruby knows what happened to Pamela will happen to her if she looks directly at Anna's grace; Ruby thinks it's because angels are too beautiful to look upon.

29) Ruby lies to everyone, Anna not excepted.

30) Anna never can look at Ruby without seeing the demon beneath the human skin.

31) Anna hides from everyone but Ruby.

32) Anna never kept a diary; Ruby's journal is somewhere in the vicinity of Naples, if her daughters didn't burn it and her great-granddaughters didn't carry it to America.

33) The last thing Anna expected to see was also the last thing she ever saw; Ruby half expected to die exactly the way she did.

34) Their liaison is conditional on the fact that neither of them ever reminds the other of what she is.

35) Ruby's gone, Anna knows; Ruby's gone.

36) Ruby and Anna stargaze one night.

37) It hurts so bad that Anna and Ruby can never have a happy ever after.

38) A cup of coffee no longer gets Anna wired; a cup of coffee has Ruby bouncing off the walls.

39) Ruby doesn't think she lost her mind in hell; Anna's certain she left hers in heaven.

40) Falling for an angel is probably the most foolish thing Ruby has ever done.

41) Where you go, I will go, where you stay, I will stay, where you die, I will die, and there will I be buried, or words to that effect.

42) Ruby studies Anna as she sleeps; she looks so innocent.

43) Ruby is rarely on schedule for their arranged hookups.

44) Ruby doesn't understand the concept of piggy banks; Anna used to collect them.

45) Anna's grace falls like a meteor; Ruby wishes she could have seen it.

46) Before she was Ruby, she was Beatrisia Catardi, witch of a small town near Naples; Anna's been there.

47) Before she was Anna, she was Anael, commander of a garrison; Ruby's fought them.

48) All Ruby wants is to be able to use her power without pain, and Anna.

49) All Anna wants is to be able to feel everything including pain, and Ruby.

50) Anna gives Ruby's body CPR while Ruby is off talking to Sam and Dean; that turns into the first time they kiss.


End file.
